My World is You
by notlistening
Summary: Harry's life is falling to pieces and he is alone, but a certain man saves him, but everything isnt as it seems DMHP
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hot damn, I love Harry and Draco together, so here is my attempt at a relationship with the two unbearably sexual men lol. I hope you all like this, AND PLEASE REVIEW_

**Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own HP :(**

Chapter 1:

Harry walked slowly through the mysterious corridors of Hogwarts Castle, his eyes downcast and his hands in his pockets. He hated who he was becoming, this sullen person who only yelled . But it was so hard to be happy and optimistic when all who was family to you had perished, or turned their backs on you. Ron and Hermione could no longer handle his outbursts and constant pessimistic attitude, so they had slowly distanced themselves from him. He was so utterly alone. Harry sighed as he dragged his feet along the stone floors, and he fingered the handle of his wand in his pocket.

Harry started as he heard another pair of footsteps quickly approaching him from behind. Another man's breathing matched his own as it increased in volume. Harry turned just as a taller male grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark corridor to Harry's left. Harry started to panic as he stumbled along behind the man, and he struggled to match the footsteps of this unknown person. That's when he noticed the white blond arm hair that was poking out of the Hogwarts robe sleeve. He had only ever seen this blinding blonde on one person.

"Malfoy?", Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Shutup, Potter", came the reply " You're going to get us caught".

Harry dug his heels into the floor and ripped his arm from Malfoy's strong grip. 

"What are you doing, ferret", Harry spat nastily, feeling surprisingly bad when Malfoy's face fell. After his friends had abandoned Harry, he had noticed that Malfoy was not so unlike himself. His family had died at the hands of the Order, and he had turned just as bitter as Harry had towards the world. But of course Harry could not tell anyone this, it was known school-wide, the rivalry between Draco Malfoy and the famous Harry Potter.

Malfoy turned and stared into Harry's eyes, steel blue meeting emerald. Malfoy's eyes captivated Harry, and he suddenly found himself following the tall blonde farther into the depths of the school. Harry could feel his dislike for Malfoy ebb away the longer he walked in silence behind him. He did not know where Malfoy was leading him, but he felt safe.

After a long while of walking down the straight hallway, Malfoy turned to face Harry, his breaths coming quickly. Harry had never looked at him without a smirk on his face, and he could not help but notice his chiseled features and impossibly straight nose. Realizing that he was in fact checking Malfoy out, Harry looked away from the icy stare. Malfoy brought his hand up to Harry's pale cheek and slowly turned his head so that he was looking at him again.

"Harry", he choked out, and Harry noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek. It was such a weird moment, Draco and Harry had been rivals just minutes before, but as he watched Draco's tear roll down his cheek he knew that their rivalry had diminished.

"Draco" Harry uttered in response, and he pulled Draco into a hug. They understood each other's pain. Harry could feel Draco's tears soaking his shoulder, but he did not care. Being with Draco felt so right, and Harry's heart fluttered every time Draco's breath would touch his neck. Draco pulled back from Harry, and once more looked at his face. Harry watched his grey eyes search his face, finally landing on Harry's pink lips.

Draco licked his own lips and looked into Harry's eyes once more, as if asking for permission. Harry gave that permission by putting his hand on Draco's neck and pulling him towards him. Harry's eyes fluttered close as their lips met. They kissed passionately, emptying all of their feelings into each other through their kiss. Draco backed Harry up against the side of the corridor and they grinded against each other; their mouths locked in an unbearably passionate kiss. Harry ran his fingers up and down Draco's back, loving the feeling of his muscles under his fingers. Once again, Draco pulled back and Harry groaned in disappointed. He looked at Draco with pouty eyes, and Draco smiled.

"Come with me, _princess_", Draco whispered into Harry's ear, and Harry shivered at the touch of his warm breath. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him down the corridor, the destination unknown.

_A/N: Bonjour dears. I live for reviews. I NEED to know if I should continue this little story thinger I have going on here. I hope you all liked it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Holy geeze, this has taken me literally MONTHS to put up, but you know I'm definitely one of the busiest people on earth. I AM SO SORRY! Haha I hope you enjoy it…._

**RECAP**: **Draco licked his own lips and looked into Harry's eyes once more, as if asking for permission. Harry gave that permission by putting his hand on Draco's neck and pulling him towards him. Harry's eyes fluttered close as their lips met. They kissed passionately, emptying all of their feelings into each other through their kiss. Draco backed Harry up against the side of the corridor and they grinded against each other; their mouths locked in an unbearably passionate kiss. Harry ran his fingers up and down Draco's back, loving the feeling of his muscles under his fingers. Once again, Draco pulled back and Harry groaned in disappointed. He looked at Draco with pouty eyes, and Draco smiled. **

"**Come with me, _princess_", Draco whispered into Harry's ear, and Harry shivered at the touch of his warm breath. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him down the corridor, the destination unknown.**

As Draco pulled the no longer reluctant Harry closer and closer to the place of purpose, his heart rate was increasing quicker and quicker. He had a warning for Harry, one of the darkest nature. He didn't know what to do, but just to get Harry out of the line of fire for as long as he could, because for months his fondness for Harry had increased times a million. Draco loved Harry. He loved how his hair stuck up in the back, and how when he was nervous he would pat it down. Draco loved how when Harry would yell, his eyes would crinkle up and he just looked adorable. And he also loved his- 

"Draco?", Harry asked, making Draco jump, "Where are we headed?".  
"A place where you will be safe, hidden" he replied.  
"But Draco, we're at Hogwarts, how can I not be safe here, of all places?".  
"You have no clue what He is planning Harry, you are not safe as long as you are in one place, we need to get you out of here", Draco replied, turning to look at Harry, letting go of his hand.

Harry's facial expression was unreadable, he was searching Draco's face, waiting for an explanation. It's although he was used to having people tell him he was in mortal danger.  
Draco continued on, walking faster, ignoring Harry's shouts of frustration.

"Draco, what is Voldermort going to do! Draco? DRACO WHAT THE HELL!", Harry yelled, angry that Draco was ignoring him. He grabbed Draco's robes and pulled as hard as he could, causing Draco to spin and hit the wall.  
"Tell m-"  
"Wait until we get there Harry, then I will tell", Draco replied calmly. Sometimes Harry can be such a child.

Again they continued, this time Harry following behind Draco in silence. After a long while of a silent march, they approached a door, hidden on the left side of the corridor. Draco muttered a password and the door swung open to reveal a room, miniscule in size. Harry followed Draco into it, and peered around. The ceiling was low, his head almost brushing it and the only piece of furniture was that of a small bed, its sheets ripped in several places.

"I'm sorry for the conditions Harry", Draco apologized, turning on a lamp that was in the far corner.  
"Oh that's fine, we can just fix it up a tad", Harry said, taking out his wand enthusiastically.

"No, Harry, we can't use magic, He could be tracking your wand, or mine".  
"Weird, I never knew you could track wands… Draco can you please tell me now", Harry asked, a silent plea in his eyes.   
Draco nodded his head and led Harry to the bed, which squeaked loudly in protest as the two men sat upon it's moldy sheets and rusty springs.  
" Even though I have distanced myself from the Dark Lord, Crabbe and Goyle are still in his tight knit circle. I heard them the other night, planning quietly in the common room. The Dark Lord has a series of Death Eaters planted throughout the school, disguised as statues and sorts like that. Since Dumbledore has died, there is almost no protection on the school", Draco looked at Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his stare, he continued, " they are planning to kidnap you Harry, when you are fast asleep, that is why I have brought you here. They were planning to do so many horrible things to you Harry, so many. They kept talking about how it was to be a warm up before you were handed over to Voldemort himself", Draco put his head into his hands and sobbed, scared for Harry's fate.  
"But it's alright, Draco you have brought me here", Harry replied, rubbing his back.  
" I know but they could have been watching when I brought you, they could be watching now, I just don't know"  
" It's okay Draco", Harry said, surprised at how calm he was. The news that had just been revealed to him was shocking yes, but he was much more concerned about how upset his blonde-haired love was.  
He wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly to his chest. Draco looked up at him and lifted his hands. He looked so beautiful with silver tears running down his face, his hair coming from its place to take refuge on his forehead. Harry leaned down and kissed him, loving the feeling of their lips together. He guided Draco farther onto the bed, rubbing his palms up and down his sides, eventually sneaking a timid hand up the sweater vest of his robes. His stomach was perfect in everyway, soft, but firm.  
Draco pulled at Harry's clothing as their kiss intensified, their bodies battling for dominance over the other. This was night of no regrets, and no problems. They forgot about everything except for eachother, just for this night.

_A/N: He he I'm not exactly into the whole goingintodetail dealio with the men, but I guess I'll just leave you to come up with your own scenerio of that they did that night. REVIEW MY LOVELIES!_


End file.
